Sereitei Host'el
by Noan
Summary: UA/YAOI Patron d'une grande compagnie, Byakuya décide de se détendre un peu et entre au bar de l'hôtel où il loge. Il ne se doute pas qu'il va y découvrir un peu plus qu'un simple divertissement.


**Kikoo!!**

**Un nouvel Os Bleach avec un autre couple que j'aime beaucoup!!**

**Disclamer**: Pas à moi *snif*, tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Résumé**: Patron d'une grande compagnie, Byakuya décide de se détendre un peu et entre au bar de l'hôtel où il loge. Il ne se doute pas qu'il va y découvrir un peu plus qu'un simple divertissement.

**Couple**: Ren/Bya

**Note**: Attention Explicite!!!

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Sereitei host'el :**

-

-

La nuit tombait sur la mégalopole de Karakura. Le ciel était clair et la lune déversait sur la ville sa blafarde lumière.

Suivi par trois de ses gardes du corps, l'unique propriétaire de la Kuchiki compagnie, Kuchiki Byakuya, bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait tout juste de fêter ses 28 ans, entra dans le bar lounge de l'hôtel où il était descendu, le Sereitei.

Il ne se déplaçait que très rarement au siège de sa compagnie, laissant généralement son bras droit gérer les affaires courantes. Mais cette fois-ci, l'enjeu du contrat l'avait obligé à venir jusqu'à Karakura. Aussi en profita-t-il pour se détendre un peu, loin de la rigueur qu'il s'imposait la plupart du temps.

Le bar s'organisait autour d'une scène où un groupe de jazz jouait. À la gauche de la scène se situait le bar avec les trois barmen (et barmaid) qui enchantaient les clients accoudés au zinc avec un art de la jonglerie qui arracha un faible sourire au jeune businessman.

Il choisit une table à l'opposé du bar, dans un coin un peu sombre afin de ne pas être importuné par les clients qui auraient eu la mauvaise idée de le reconnaître. Il retira sa veste et la posa lentement sur le canapé de velours rouge sombre et poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand il s'assit et ferma les yeux. La musique était agréable, le groupe était bon et la jeune femme qui chantait avait une voix magnifique. Les clients, tous fortunés (il en avait reconnu quelques-uns), respectaient leur talent en parlant à voix basse. Byakuya se sentait bien dans cette atmosphère ouatée.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il interpella l'homme assis à sa droite.

« Shuuhei, vas voir le patron et dis-lui que je souhaite lui offrir un verre. »

Le garde se leva sans un mot et se dirigea droit vers le bar.

Il avait beau ne pas venir souvent en ville, Byakuya n'en connaissait pas moins son monde et le patron, Urahara Kisuke, était un vieil ami de la famille.

Brusquement, le canapé s'affaissa à côté de lui.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin, Byakuya-san. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et ses froides pupilles bleu nuit rencontrèrent celles, amusées de son ami, son regard clair ombré par les cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur son front.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Kisuke-san. »

L'homme alluma une cigarette, un sourire en coin.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville ? Je pensais que Shirosaki-san était un bon gestionnaire ? »

Encore une fois, le savoir de ce type étonna le jeune businessman, bien que rien ne l'indique sur son visage. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville, il était toujours au courant.

« Hm… Un important contrat avec Aizen Industrie. »

Kisuke leva la main pour appeler un serveur.

« Je vois… Shirosaki-san a réussi son travail de sape…. »

« Oui, ce type est un surdoué des affaires. Kuchiki compagnie est plus fleurissante que jamais. »

Le plus âgé aspira profondément la fumée bleutée avant de répondre.

« Son père doit regretter qu'il n'ait pas souhaité travailler avec lui. »

Une voix grave et chaude coupa brusquement la conversation.

« Que puis-je vous servir, messieurs ? »

Byakuya se détourna de son ami et s'intéressa à l'homme qui les avait interrompus. Son regard fut immédiatement capté par les traits d'encre noire qui ornaient le front, le cou, les épaules et les bras du serveur. C'était étrange de trouver un homme de ce genre au service de Kisuke. Il le détailla. Les longs cheveux rouges étaient sévèrement attachés en une queue de cheval, mettant justement en valeur le tatouage. Les yeux, qu'il voyait noirs dans la pénombre de la salle, étaient volontiers provocants, voire un brin moqueur. Le nez était droit, la mâchoire large et les lèvres pleines s'étiraient en un sourire charmeur. Le torse, puissant, était à peine dissimulé par un débardeur noir et sur les hanches larges tombait un pantalon à pinces de la même couleur, laissant voir un bout de peau sous le nombril.

Devant le mutisme de son client, Kisuke répondit à sa place.

« Apportes-nous une bouteille de champagne, Renji. »

« Oui, patron. »

Il partit chercher la commande non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à l'invité de son patron, sortant de ce fait Byakuya de son apathie. Il se recomposa rapidement un visage neutre mais la légère rougeur qui était montée à ses joues pâles n'avait pas échappée à Kisuke.

« Séduisant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Un claquement de langue répondit au déni, et Kisuke se rapprocha de lui.

« Pas à moi, Byakuya. Je t'ai vu grandir… Je suis probablement la seule personne sur cette terre à être capable de décrypter chacune de tes expressions… »

Le visage de Byakuya se ferma.

« Toujours est-il que si tu le souhaites… »

Kisuke ne termina pas sa phrase. Il savait très bien que le jeune homme était au courant pour les _extras_ de ses serveurs.

Le regard du jeune homme glissa jusqu'au bar où le serveur parlait avec un des barmen, tout en ayant les yeux posés sur lui. Une sensation de chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Aussitôt Byakuya brisa l'échange et reporta son attention sur Kisuke.

« Je te dirais ça tout à l'heure. »

-

« Oi ! Ichi' ! »

Un barman à la chevelure flamboyante se dirigea vers le serveur qui le hélait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ren' ? »

« Une bouteille de champ', cinq verres et un beau gosse pour finir la nuit… »

Un sourire en coin se peignit sur les traits d'Ichigo et il suivit le regard de son ami. Il tomba sur un bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs, la frange retenue par un bijou en métal blanc, un profil hautain aux traits fins et à la bouche boudeuse.

« Pas mon genre mais canon… Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Le jeune homme avait répondu en posant la bouteille et les cinq verres sur le zinc. Renji attrapa sa commande et lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire carnassier.

« Un gosse de riches qui va passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. »

« Vantard !! »

Il quitta le bar en éclatant de rire.

-

Deux heures et deux bouteilles de champagne plus tard, Byakuya avait fait son choix.

Son esprit légèrement embrumé depuis le troisième verre n'avait cessé de suivre le déhanché sensuel du serveur.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme ne pouvait empêcher son regard de se reposer sur le bout de peau que laissait entrevoir le tee-shirt un peu trop court avant de se reprendre et de retourner son attention sur Kisuke. Ce manège avait amusé celui-ci pendant un bon moment puis il était retourné à ses affaires après avoir aidé son ami à finir la bouteille de champagne.

Après son départ, Byakuya avait commandé une seconde bouteille et cette fois-ci, il avait été incapable de cacher la rougeur de ses joues quand, lui servant le premier verre, Renji lui avait intentionnellement effleuré la main.

Byakuya connaissait les règles introduites par Urahara pour son personnel. Officiellement, rien de tel ne se déroulait dans cet hôtel mais officieusement, au moins pour ceux qui avaient toute la confiance du patron, il autorisait son personnel à faire des extras. Eux seuls choisissaient quel client et à quel prix. Il savait donc que Renji lui offrait ses services pour cette nuit.

La tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier de la banquette, les yeux clos, Byakuya soupira. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il décidait de laisser son corps parler plus tôt que son esprit.

« Shuuhei ? »

« Kuchiki-sama ? »

Le garde se redressa tandis que les yeux de Byakuya s'entrouvraient.

« Dis à Urahara-san que j'accepte sa proposition et ce, » il hésita un bref instant, « sans aucune recommandation. »

À peine eut-il prononcé ces derniers mots qu'un frisson, à la fois agréable et angoissant, remontait le long de son échine. Avec sa dernière déclaration, il venait de donner tout pouvoir sur lui au serveur. Il avait la nette impression d'être devenu fou, lui qui contrôlait toujours tout.

Cela dit, cette décision lui rappelait une sensation qu'il avait oubliée depuis longtemps dans sa vie trop bien rangée : celle de l'excitation. La sensation de la montée d'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines avant de faire une bêtise. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'adolescence.

Il resta encore près d'une heure dans le bar jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme, celui avec lequel il avait vu Renji discuter au bar, ne vienne lui dire que ce qu'il avait demandé attendait dans sa chambre. Son taux d'adrénaline monta d'un cran et il dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'être suffisamment calme pour se lever puis se rendre dans sa chambre.

-

Un verre de gin dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre, Renji attendait tranquillement son _invité_, accoudé à la rambarde en fer forgé qui sécurisait le balcon.

Une heure plus tôt, Urahara l'avait rejoint au bar et était venu lui dire qu'il était attendu dans la suite n° 6. Il avait donc sorti son plus beau sourire à Ichigo qui lui tendait un billet de 50. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils repéraient un client qui leur plaisait, ils pariaient sur si oui ou non ils finiraient la nuit accompagné. Puis il avait quitté son service, une demi-heure plus tard.

Il avait rejoint l'appartement alloué aux serveurs qui souhaitaient se préparer avant ce genre d'extra. Il s'était douché et changé, troquant son débardeur et son pantalon à pinces pour une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon identique au précédent. Il savait parfaitement avec qui il allait passer sa nuit et il ne lui laisserait aucune chance de faire parler sa naissance. Lui-même avait grandi dans ce monde-là et il en connaissait parfaitement les usages. Seulement ce soir, Kuchiki-sama ne serait plus que Byakuya entre ses bras.

Il était arrivé dans la suite avec un peu d'avance. Avec la chaleur nocturne, il n'avait pas attendu pour enlever chaussures, chaussettes et chemise puis il s'était servi un verre et était sorti sur le balcon. Un léger vent jouait dans ses cheveux détachés.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres quand il entendit la porte.

-

Byakuya entra, laissant derrière lui ses trois gardes. Il avança dans la pièce légèrement titubant. Il ôta sa veste et desserra sa cravate en soupirant.

La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre bienfaisante seulement éclairée par la lune et les lumières de la ville qui entraient par les portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit couvert de draps noirs et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Et il se figea quand il croisa le regard du serveur, tranquillement accoudé au balcon, déjà à moitié nu. Le feu revint au creux de ses reins devant cette peau mate parcourue par les lignes noires du tatouage.

L'air sembla se raréfier autour de lui alors que le serveur quittait le balcon à pas mesurés, se dirigeant résolument vers lui, déposant au passage son verre vide sur une commode. Il le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à lui au pied du lit.

Trop vulnérable à son goût, Byakuya se redressa quand l'homme posa un genou sur le lit, entre ses jambes. Même s'il avait volontairement laissé les rênes de cette nuit à cet homme, un sursaut de fierté le fit se redresser, prêt à faire parler son nom.

« Je suis…. »

Un pouce en travers de ses lèvres le coupa, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui vous êtes. Votre prénom me suffit…_Byakuya_. »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un souffle un peu court et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi à son prénom murmuré sur un ton si chaud. Jamais de sa vie, il ne l'avait entendu ainsi. Il ne réagit pas quand Renji ôta le kenseiken, emblème familial qui se transmettait de chef de famille en chef de famille. Il soupira même de plaisir quand ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur le serveur quand sa cravate glissa et que les premiers boutons de sa chemise furent ouverts. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il ne put rien dire, il ne se souvenait pas du nom qu'avait utilisé Urahara quand le jeune homme était venu prendre leur commande.

Renji sourit tout en continuant de défaire un à un les boutons avec une lenteur toute calculée.

« Un problème ? »

Byakuya détourna la tête, embarrassé.

La chemise noire tomba et le souffle de Renji balaya son cou découvert.

« Je m'appelle Renji. »

Byakuya répéta doucement le prénom, le faisant lentement rouler sur sa langue, faisant sourire le jeune homme contre son cou. Tout en apprivoisant la peau fine qu'il avait sous les lèvres, Renji se débarrassa du vêtement, négligemment abandonné sur le lit, le faisant glisser au sol.

Puis, lentement, il repoussa Byakuya, l'allongea sur le lit et déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche entrouverte. Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras qu'il avait de part et d'autre du torse du jeune businessman et l'observa.

Les longs cheveux noirs s'étalaient sur le lit, auréolant le visage pâle. Les paupières étaient mi-closes sur un regard troublé, les joues rougies et les lèvres ouvertes attendaient, impatientes, un autre baiser.

Il y avait quelque chose de vulnérable, de profondément fragile dans cet homme qui émut Renji bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et, inconsciemment, avant même qu'il ne puisse arrêter son geste, une de ses mains vint frôler la peau pâle du visage, dégageant quelques mèches puis descendit sur la joue, s'arrêtant un instant sur la bouche qui exaltait un soupir de plaisir puis continua sa route dans le cou et sur le torse. Et à mille lieues de la nuit un peu sauvage qu'il s'était imaginé en début de soirée, ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin, touchant à peine la peau soyeuse, avec une dévotion presque religieuse.

Il aima sentir le corps trembler sous sa bouche quand il lécha la poitrine, passant volontairement, sans s'attarder sur un des boutons de chair qui ornaient le torse pâle. Il leva alors les yeux sur son amant et murmura dans un souffle :

« Touchez-moi. »

Les mains, hésitantes, finirent par abandonner le drap où elles s'étaient agrippées et vinrent s'enfoncer dans la chevelure rouge, tremblantes.

Ce fut au tour de Renji de soupirer de plaisir quand les doigts fins jouèrent dans ses cheveux, caressant lentement son crâne, aussi légers qu'une petite brise. Sous l'attention, ses mains et ses lèvres continuèrent à découvrir la carte de ce corps pâle, cherchant à tâtons, le chemin du plaisir. Il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie lorsque le ventre de Byakuya se contracta brusquement et qu'un gémissement à peine étouffé se fit entendre quand il mordilla la peau juste au-dessus de la hanche. Il attisa encore un moment le ventre et les hanches de sa victime avant de descendre du lit et de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes.

Byakuya se redressa quand il ne sentit plus le poids du jeune homme sur le lit et soupira bruyamment en le voyant à ses pieds, les mains posées sur sa ceinture qu'elles défirent prestement.

« Levez les hanches. »

Il obéit sans se poser de question et se retrouva nu sous le regard embrasé de Renji. Ses joues rougirent en voyant son sexe se dresser vers le jeune homme et dut se faire violence pour ne pas dissimuler son trouble derrière ses mains.

Avec révérence, Renji laissa courir ses doigts sur les jambes nues, savourant la douceur de la peau et les petits soupirs que ses attouchements faisaient naître chez son client.

« Magnifique… », murmura-t-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait vocalisé ses pensées.

Sa bouche rejoignit bientôt ses doigts et dévora la peau pâle au rythme des halètements plus prononcés de Byakuya.

Celui-ci émit un couinement peu viril quand une bouche gourmande engouffra son sexe sans prévenir. Surpris et gêné, il se mordit la lèvre pour bloquer les gémissements qui remontaient inexorablement de sa gorge à chaque va-et-vient de cette bouche qui semblait vouloir le rendre fou. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Byakuya ne put retenir un gémissement qui lui donna l'impression de miauler lamentablement quand la bouche qui le suçait descendit un peu plus bas, sur la peau fine de ses testicules.

Content et de plus en plus excité par les bruits sensuels que son client exaltait, Renji attrapa les cuisses opalines et les releva aussi haut qu'il le put, dévoilant à ses yeux brillants l'entrée de ce corps qu'il convoitait. Byakuya paniqua :

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Une langue mutine s'aventura entre ses fesses et une plainte de plaisir plus aigüe que les autres le coupa dans ses protestations. Renji en frissonna d'anticipation. Pendant de longues secondes, il prit un plaisir certain à lubrifier les muscles resserrés qui s'ouvriront bientôt pour lui, accompagné par une litanie inintelligible qui coulait des lèvres de Byakuya.

S'imaginant déjà prisonnier de ce corps, Renji donna un dernier coup de langue avant de se redresser en se léchant les lèvres. Ce qui s'offrait à lui à l'instant était plus que délicieux. Les joues rougies, la peau moite et cherchant désespérément son souffle, Byakuya le regardait derrière ses paupières mi-closes, alangui sur les draps noirs.

Devant ces yeux fiévreux, Renji prit une petite fiole dans son pantalon et se débarrassa du dernier vêtement qui couvrait sa nudité. La rougeur sur les joues du jeune businessman s'intensifia alors qu'il reculait vers la tête du lit. À cette réaction, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du serveur tandis que son sexe vibrait d'impatience. Une main pâle se leva en une muette invitation à venir le rejoindre. Renji ne se fit pas prier et vint recouvrir de son corps celui de Byakuya. Le dominant totalement, il ravit ses lèvres et l'entraina dans un baiser torride qui les laissa tous les deux haletant.

Une seconde sérieux, Renji planta son regard dans les orbes bleu nuit.

« C'est votre première fois avec un homme ? »

La peau pâle se para brusquement d'un rouge plus prononcé et Renji n'eut pas besoin d'autre réponse. Un sourire niais étira alors ses lèvres à la simple idée d'être le premier homme à le toucher. Dans un élan de tendresse, il nicha son nez dans le cou pâle et en respira profondément le parfum de santal qui s'en dégageait.

Puis, avec des gestes lents, il invita le jeune patron à se tourner sur le côté et s'installa dans son dos.

« Ce sera plus facile…. »

Renji inspira lentement, se sentant tout à coup fébrile face aux épaules tendues de son client. Un peu tremblant, il écarta les cheveux noirs, dévoila à ses lèvres la nuque pâle qu'il couvrit de baisers. Tout en faisant, il enduit ses doigts d'huile et les présenta à l'entrée de son corps.

Byakuya se crispa en sentant le premier doigt forcer le passage.

« Chhh… Décontractez-vous », murmura Renji d'une voix rauque, de plus en plus excité par l'étroitesse de son futur amant.

Celui-ci inspira profondément et obligea chacun de ses muscles à se relâcher. Tout doucement, Renji commença à faire aller et venir son doigt dans l'antre chaud, cherchant ce petit point qui le détendrait complètement.

Cela ne se fit pas attendre.

Du bout du majeur, il sentit une petite boule de nerf et la caressa lentement, faisant miauler Byakuya de plaisir.

Celui-ci avait les yeux dilatés de plaisir, cherchant à retrouver son souffle et à maîtriser les battements fous de son cœur. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir sentir encore cette sensation grisante lui parcourir le corps. Sans en avoir conscience, il tendait les fesses vers cette main qui lui faisait découvrir un plaisir totalement inconnu. Renji sourit à cette réaction et continua à le préparer avec douceur, ajoutant un à un deux doigts de plus.

Quand il ne sentit plus aucune résistance, il les retira, provoquant un gémissement plaintif chez Byakuya qui amena un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres du tatoué.

« Vous en voulez plus ? », murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'y donner un léger coup de langue.

Le corps tremblant et la respiration laborieuse, Byakuya regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Ren…ji ? »

Du dos de la main encore poisseuse d'huile, celui-ci lui caressait le flan, dévorant des yeux la peau d'albâtre, rougissante sous le désir et la gêne.

« Vous avez l'habitude d'ordonner et qu'on vous obéisse, alors ordonnez et je vous obéirai. »

Renji s'amusa de l'expression à la fois surprise et gênée de son client mais son sourire se perdit un peu en le voyant abaisser doucement les paupières et sourire en coin.

Un faible souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Je vous veux. En moi. Maintenant. »

Une lueur prédatrice naquit dans les yeux rougeoyants de Renji.

« J'adore…. », chuchota-t-il en ravissant la bouche du jeune businessman.

Quand il relâcha sa bouche, il enduisit son sexe d'huile et écarta les fesses qui se tendaient vers lui. Pour ne pas le blesser, il prit tout son temps pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de son corps, attentif à chaque changement de respiration, chaque miaulement plaintif, chuchotant des paroles d'apaisement.

Il grogna de satisfaction quand il fut complètement pris dans cet étau de chair qui palpitait frénétiquement autour de lui. Il attendit un long moment en serrant les dents que Byakuya se fasse à sa présence. Quand sa respiration se fit moins difficile et avant même qu'il ne vocalise sa volonté, Renji bougea.

Un cri un peu aigu, entre douleur et plaisir, répondit à son mouvement. Il attendit un moment, mordillant la nuque à sa portée, toujours attentif aux sons exaltés par son client. Mais cette fois, Byakuya le devança. Peu importait la douleur, il voulait plus, tout de suite.

« Je veux… encore… Renji »

Il avait du mal, il n'arrivait déjà plus à ordonner ses pensées, totalement submergé par le plaisir sublimé par la douleur qui déferlait sur ses sens.

Renji ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un ample coup de reins, il entama un lent va-et-vient, cherchant de nouveau ce petit point qui le ferait trembler de plaisir.

Brusquement, Byakuya se cambra, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte sur un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le mouvement brutal envoya une intense décharge de plaisir dans les veines de Renji, le faisant feuler de désir.

« Ren…ji ! En…Encore… Plus… »

Comme promis, celui-ci obéit à la demande. Ses bras l'entourèrent fermement, bloquant toutes possibilités à son amant d'échapper à son étreinte et ses hanches commencèrent à le pilonner durement, sans temps mort, frappant sans relâche sa prostate.

Les miaulements aigus de Byakuya s'entrecoupaient de « Encore ! », de « Ka…Kami…sama ! » ou de « Ren…ji ! », faisant littéralement perdre le contrôle au tatoué qui grognait, feulait dans son cou entre deux morsures.

Leur corps-à-corps devint sauvage, un peu violent, sensuellement primaire, les menant inexorablement vers un orgasme déferlant, qui les laissa pantelants et comblés.

Lorsque la voluptueuse brume dans laquelle les avait plongé la jouissance se dissipa, Byakuya se retourna dans les bras de son amant d'une nuit, geignant en sentant son sexe glisser hors de lui. Une pointe de douleur au creux de ses reins le fit grimacer.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Renji qui le dévorait, sans rien dire, du regard. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »

Le tatoué se leva, entièrement nu et alla dans la salle de bain d'où il ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec une serviette humide. Il repoussa les draps jusqu'aux pieds de son client et le lava de tous les fluides qui maculaient sa peau. Il fallut peu de temps avant que Byakuya ne réagisse au tendre traitement. Le visage caché par son bras et une main sur la bouche, il essayait de calmer la nouvelle onde de désir qui parcourait son corps.

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de Renji avant qu'il ne prenne en bouche le sexe qui se tendait sous ses attentions.

Le jeune businessman se redressa en hoquetant sous la brusque décharge de plaisir. Renji ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de dire autre chose que son prénom. Il suçait fort, envoyant la barre de chair aussi loin que possible dans sa gorge, entraînant des gémissements de moins en moins retenus pour finir en un cri bref mais puissant. Une bonne partie de l'hôtel devait savoir à présent que le chef du clan Kuchiki n'avait pas passé sa nuit seul. Il se laissa choir sur le matelas, à peine conscient que Renji finissait de nettoyer sa peau.

Celui-ci balança la serviette dans un coin de la pièce en se léchant les lèvres puis farfouilla dans son pantalon avant de se rallonger près de son client.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'allumer sa cigarette que celui-ci vint se nicher dans ses bras, les paupières à peine ouvertes sur ses grands yeux sombres. Ses doigts commencèrent alors à jouer avec les mèches noires à porter, alluma finalement sa cigarette et en inspira une longue bouffée. Il ne quitta pas le visage pâle des yeux, troublé par la tendresse du moment.

Cette nuit était étrange. Byakuya n'agissait pas comme un client et lui-même n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Cette douceur était inédite pour lui. Il ne protesta même quand Byakuya lui attrapa la main pour mener la cigarette à ses lèvres et prendre une longue bouffée. Pourtant, il ne supportait pas que ses conquêtes se permettent un tel geste et il ne laissait jamais à un client le temps d'avoir une telle intimité.

Alors… Qu'est-ce qui était différent ?

Il ne poussa pas en avant ses réflexions en voyant Byakuya bâiller. Il écrasa sa cigarette et s'installa confortablement, son client dans les bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil les avait emportés.

-

Au petit matin, Renji fut réveillé par Orihime, une des employées de l'hôtel qui portait le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller le client.

Ennuyé, Renji se leva sans pudeur et enfila son pantalon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun profondément endormi.

« Je ne sais pas…. »

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table entre les deux portes-fenêtres et servit un café à son ami.

« Renji… »

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Chhh… Tu vas le réveiller. »

D'un signe de tête, il la remercia pour le café et le but. La jeune fille l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'elle le trouvait aux côtés d'un client au petit matin. Certes, celui-ci était d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais était-ce la seule raison à la présence de Renji aux premières heures du jour ?

Se sentant un peu de trop, Orihime préféra partir. Elle lui annonça qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes pour réveiller le client. Renji la remercia à nouveau en silence et elle sortit.

Il soupira en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Attendre qu'il soit réveillé ou partir comme un voleur…

Tout en allumant une cigarette, il choisit la seconde option. S'il restait, ils discuteraient argent ou pire, il pourrait espérer autre chose… Et il ne voulait ni l'un, ni l'autre. La nuit avait été magnifique et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit entachée de vulgarité ou de fous espoirs de romance inimaginable….

Il s'habilla donc en silence et, avant de partir, prit une photo du bel endormi avec son portable. Il se faisait l'effet d'une jeune fille en fleur mais peu importait, il souhaitait garder un souvenir de cette nuit….

-

Une heure plus tard, Byakuya débarqua dans le bureau d'Urahara, suivi de près par ses trois gardes du corps.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin ? »

Le businessman ne répondit rien et jeta une enveloppe sur le bureau de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Byakuya s'assit face au bureau.

« Le salaire de ton serveur pour la nuit. »

Kisuke fut étonné. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Renji de partir sans que le client n'ait payé son dû. D'ailleurs, le paiement se faisait en général en début de nuit, pas après.

« En général, Byakuya-san, je ne m'occupe pas de cette partie des revenus de mes employés. Ils fixent eux-mêmes leurs tarifs et négocient directement avec le client. Si Renji ne l'a pas fait avec toi, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être payé. »

Byakuya se raidit sur sa chaise.

« Comment ça ? »

Urahara posa les coudes sur son bureau et posa la tête sur ses mains croisées.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu lui plais suffisamment pour considérer cette nuit comme personnel et non professionnel. Dans ce cas, il n'acceptera pas d'argent. Si tu tiens tant à le payer, tu devras trouver autre chose…. »

Le visage du businessman se ferma alors qu'un large sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Kisuke.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si Renji voulait jouer les corbeaux, tu serais le dernier sur sa liste… »

Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié le presque trentenaire. Si le fait d'avoir une aventure avec un homme n'était, en soi, pas l'objet d'un grand scandale, cela pourrait en tout cas porter grand préjudice à sa réputation, ce qui pourrait avoir, à terme, des conséquences désastreuses pour son entreprise.

Byakuya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Et là, sans se retourner, il déclara d'une voix où la menace filtrait :

« J'espère que tu as raison… »

Puis sortit sans rien ajouter.

Une fois hors du bureau, Byakuya se tourna vers Shuuhei.

« Je veux tout savoir sur ce type. »

Le garde du corps acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

-

Urahara soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de Renji ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe restée sur la table… Curieux, il l'ouvrit et siffla en voyant la somme qu'elle contenait : 700 000 yens.

Eh ben… Il n'y avait pas que pour Renji que la nuit avait été agréable…

-

Ichigo sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée.

Il posa son café sur le comptoir entre la cuisine et le salon et passa la tête dans le couloir. Renji ôtait sa veste, un peu absent.

« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Je t'ai attendu une bonne partie de la nuit !! »

Son ami lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de passer à côté de lui en direction de la cuisine. Surpris, Ichigo le suivit et s'installa au comptoir, reprenant sa tasse. Le tatoué s'en servit une aussi et alluma une cigarette.

« Alors ? Raconte….Combien tu lui as soutiré ? »

Renji resta silencieux une minute avant de répondre.

« Rien… »

« Quoi ? »

Il soupira.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait payé… »

Ichigo reposa sa tasse. Le claquement sur le revêtement en carrelage fit l'effet d'une détonation au milieu du silence qui s'était instauré à la déclaration de Renji. Celui-ci soupira devant l'air choqué du rouquin.

« Je sais, Ichigo, je sais mais… », le regard de Renji se perdit au travers de la fenêtre, « …ça a probablement été la meilleur nuit de ma vie. »

Un immense sourire barra le visage d'Ichigo.

« Alors…Raconte ! »

Le jeune homme pouffa en voyant des rougeurs gênées s'étaler sur les joues de son ami. Mais celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Il se resservit une tasse de café et s'assit au comptoir. Il lui raconta la nuit par le menu sans oublier de mentionner qu'il avait pris une photo souvenir.

Ichigo éclata de rire à ce détail.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait payer ! T'as eu le coup de foudre !! »

Renji se renfrogna.

« Dis pas de connerie… Le coup de foudre… Pour Kuchiki Byakuya… Manquerait plus que ça ! »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

« Kuchiki… Byakuya ? LE Kuchiki Byakuya de la Kuchiki Compagnie ? »

« Heu… Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Mon père en parlait régulièrement… Il disait toujours que c'était un type froid comme la pierre… Ça ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que tu m'as raconté. »

Renji écrasa sa cigarette.

« Ton père n'a pas tord, c'est sa réputation dans les affaires… »

Un long silence s'installa où Ichigo observa son ami plongé dans ses pensées.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Renji soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse… Rien. Je vais garder précieusement ce souvenir dans un coin de ma mémoire et voilà…. »

Ichigo le regarda un peu inquiet puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule.

« Aller… Va te doucher ! Il va être l'heure de partir en cours. »

-

Il ne se passa rien de notable pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, au moins du point de vue des deux jeunes gens. Du côté du clan Kuchiki, c'était une autre histoire.

Quand Byakuya voulait savoir, il y mettait les moyens. Jusqu'à rencontrer le père de son amant d'une nuit. Et ce qu'il entendit ce soir-là, durant un dîner informel sous le couvert d'un intérêt purement professionnel, le fit sourire. Le père avait suffisamment bu pour ne pas s'indigner des questions que pouvait poser Byakuya sur son fils et il ne se priva pas.

Le père de Renji, un certain Abaraï Kiosuke, n'aimait décidément pas le caractère trop libre de son plus jeune fils. Patron d'une société dans la haute finance, il avait été inflexible avec ses enfants. Ses deux aînés, un garçon et une fille, avaient accepté le joug militaire de leur père mais pas Renji. Très tôt, des tensions étaient nées entre eux, le jeune homme, encore garçonnet, refusait les cours particuliers, voulant à tout prix aller dans une école publique. Adolescent, il refusa véhément de prendre la voie de son père et de son frère avant lui, préférant l'architecture à la haute finance. À 18 ans, il s'était tourné vers le seul homme de sa connaissance qui pouvait l'aider : Urahara Kisuke. Il était seul à avoir reconnu le talent du jeune adolescent et avait accepté de l'embaucher pour lui permettre de suivre sa propre voie.

Le père regrettait quand même de s'être brouillé avec son fils. Certes, il était trop libre pour son bien à son avis, mais son caractère droit, son honnêteté à toute épreuve, sa générosité, son esprit combatif en faisait quelqu'un d'admirable à connaître et même s'il ne lui dirait probablement jamais, il était très fier de lui.

Après le départ de son invité, Byakuya avait fini sur la terrasse, une coupe de saké à la main, rêveur. Ce jeune Renji lui plaisait de plus en plus et il souhaitait vraiment le revoir.

Shuuhei, de son côté, avait fait du bon travail. Il savait où Renji vivait, qui était son colocataire, où il allait à l'école, où il avait ses habitudes, qui était ses amis, quels étaient ses horaires de travail. Byakuya avait d'ailleurs été heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas pris d'autres clients depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

-

Le vendredi, Byakuya prit ses quartiers pour le week-end au Sereitei et vint passer la soirée au bar en compagnie de son bras droit, Zangetsu Shirosaki et du directeur de leur nouvelle filiale, Aizen Industrie : Jaggerjack Grimmjow.

Le premier, Shirosaki, s'était fait très vite une réputation de requin dans les milieux financiers du monde entier. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient cru le berner et qui avaient fini ruiné. Cet albinos de 28 ans jouait avec les chiffres comme un enfant joue avec des Lego et Byakuya avait eu le nez fin en l'embauchant le premier alors qu'il sortait juste d'Harvard.

Ses courts cheveux blancs en bataille jetaient une ombre étrange sur ses yeux dorés et sa peau blanche, lui donnant un air qui stressait immanquablement ses adversaires. Et ce soir, son complet noir accentuait cet air fantomatique qu'il entretenait avec beaucoup de soin. Air mystérieux qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la chanteuse de blues qui se produisait ce soir, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Le second, Grimmjow, avait tout de la rock star : un sourire sarcastique, une coiffure cyber-punk, les yeux soulignés de bleu, une carrure à faire pâlir d'envie de nombreux sportifs et une assurance désarmante. Cela pouvait surprendre de trouver un homme tel que lui aux côtés de Kuchiki Byakuya mais, comme pour tout ce qu'il faisait, celui-ci était allé au-delà de l'apparence et avait trouvé un maître du management qu'il était hors de question de laisser filer.

Tous trois, suivis de deux gardes du corps, s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart, agréablement protégée par la pénombre ouatée de la salle.

À peine étaient-ils assis que Kisuke était à leur table.

« Eh bien…eh bien…Je ne te pensais pas te revoir aussi tôt, Byakuya-san… »

Le sourire qu'il affichait disait clairement le contraire et Byakuya en était parfaitement conscient.

Il salua Shirosaki qu'il connaissait et se présenta à Grimmjow dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler par certains de ses clients. Il prit place en face d'eux en faisant signe au serveur. Et au grand dam de Byakuya, ce n'était pas Renji. C'était le jeune rouquin qu'il avait aperçu la dernière fois derrière le bar et que Shuuhei lui indiqua comme étant le colocataire du tatoué.

Shirosaki le scruta du regard, rendant le jeune homme plutôt mal à l'aise et la réalité se dilua pour Grimmjow quand ses yeux croisèrent les orbes dorés du serveur. Celui-ci prit la commande et s'en fut vers le bar en souriant à ce dernier, le faisant soupirer de contentement.

« Alors mon ami, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville ? »

Byakuya jeta un regard noir au patron de l'hôtel.

« Tu le sais parfaitement. »

Urahara tourna la tête vers le bar.

« Il est là. Depuis deux semaines, il refuse de servir en salle. »

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Urahara se pencha alors vers lui, son sourire affable contredisant le sérieux de son regard.

« As-tu l'intention d'être sérieux avec lui, Byakuya ? J'aime bien ce gosse et j'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas brisé par une histoire de coucherie. »

Le jeune businessman redevint sérieux. Il savait ce que représentait Renji pour Kisuke, il était le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu et il était conscient que la menace sous-jacente était parfaitement claire. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le bar où jonglait l'homme qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées durant les deux dernières semaines. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourna vers Shuuhei.

« As-tu un stylo ? »

Le garde chercha dans ses poches et avant qu'il n'ait fini, Shirosaki lui en agita un devant les yeux.

« Tu veux une carte aussi ? »

Un claquement de langue impatient lui répondit et un instant plus tard, il écrivait quelques mots sur une carte de visite qu'il tendit à Shuuhei.

« Va la donner au jeune homme au bar et attends sa réponse. »

Le garde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit.

« Il n'est pas question de blesser qui que ce soit. »

Tout en parlant, Byakuya n'avait pas quitté le bar des yeux, s'amusant de l'expression surprise de Renji et il soupira discrètement lorsqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il écrivait sa réponse sur la petite carte. Shuuhei revint peu après et tendit le bout de carton à son patron.

« _Je finis mon service à minuit._ »

Byakuya regarda sa montre : 22 h 48. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le bar où Renji attendait en essuyant un verre et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Conscient du manège qui se tramait autour d'eux, Grimmjow se pencha vers son collègue.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Un sourire en coin un brin effrayant naquit sur le visage de Shirosaki.

« Tu connais pas les habitudes de la maison, hein ? »

Grimmjow grogna, agacé. Évidemment il ne les connaissait pas sinon il ne poserait pas la question.

« Eh bien… Eh bien… Si un des serveurs te plait, tu peux essayer de l'avoir pour un petit extra. » Grimmjow haussa un sourcil très concerné. « Mais c'est uniquement si le serveur accepte et souvent, ça coûte une fortune. »

Son regard couleur de ciel d'été s'accrocha à la silhouette athlétique du serveur à la crinière rousse. Certes, l'idée était vraiment tentante et même très excitante mais être un client parmi d'autres le gênait. Un rien de sensuellement envoûtant dans la fine ligne de la mâchoire ou peut-être était-ce la délicate courbure des lèvres ou peut-être encore l'éclat amusé dans les iris dorés, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce jeune homme qui l'attirait bien plus que ne l'avait fait n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du balancement de ses hanches qui électrisait chaque parcelle de sa peau, à chaque mouvement.

Il le voulait comme jamais il n'avait voulu personne et il allait y mettre les moyens. Pas question pour autant de payer cash pour une seule nuit. Toujours hypnotisé par l'allure du jeune serveur, il se décida à le séduire dans les règles de l'art.

« C'est vrai qu'il est séduisant. »

Un grondement sourd répondit à la déclaration de Shirosaki, faisant naître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres pâles.

« Pas la peine d'être agressif, les pantalons, ce n'est pas mon genre. En attendant, ton jeune serveur est étudiant en médecine à l'Institut des Sciences et de la Médecine de Karakura… »

Tout à leur discussion sur le rouquin, ils ne virent pas leur patron se lever et partir.

-

À minuit et demi, Renji se présenta à la porte de la suite de son client. Shuuhei, qui l'attendait, le fit entrer sans l'annoncer. La pièce, un grand salon, était plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par la lueur blafarde de la lune qui entrait par les deux immenses baies vitrées. Et sur un des fauteuils, Byakuya l'attendait, vêtu d'un simple yukata noir négligemment attaché, un verre de champagne à la main. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient libres de toute entrave et le yukata laissait voir une partie du torse et des jambes. À ses côtés, sur une petite desserte, un second verre accompagnait la bouteille gardée au frais dans un sceau à glace.

Le silence à peine troublé par le bruit de ses pieds nus sur la moquette, Renji avança lentement jusqu'au canapé et attendit, debout, un geste ou une parole de son client. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que celui-ci ne bouge.

Avec des gestes lents et emplis d'une grâce qui émut Renji, Byakuya déposa son verre et se leva. À pas mesurés, il vint jusqu'à lui et tira sur le col de sa chemise. Si le geste surprit le jeune homme, le suivant le laissa sans le souffle. Byakuya ravit sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un ballet enflammé qui le laissa haletant et frissonnant. Il recula alors d'un pas et laissa le yukata glisser à ses pieds.

Les yeux rougeoyants de Renji s'embrasèrent à la vue de la peau nue offerte, impudique, à la lueur de la lune. D'un geste rapide et puissant, il attrapa sa nuque et le ramena à lui, son visage à un souffle de ses lèvres. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Une fraction d'éternité.

Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots. Ils savaient, tous les deux, qu'il n'était plus question de client ou d'argent. C'était fort, troublant, excitant et effrayant mais ils le voulaient, tous les deux.

Les paupières de Byakuya s'abaissèrent alors que Renji comblait le dernier espace entre leurs lèvres. Elles s'ouvrirent sur leurs souffles courts, leurs langues semblaient avoir leur vie propre. Elles se cherchaient, se frôlaient pour se retirer avant de se retrouver à nouveau. Leurs mains se joignirent à elles. Les mains de Renji allaient et venaient sur la peau, accrochant ses fesses, griffant sa peau, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir à Byakuya qui tentait, sans grand succès, de le délester de sa chemise. Sous le plaisir qui déferlait dans ses veines, ses mains tremblaient et son esprit se voilait d'une envoutante brume dont il ne voulait pas sortir. Amusé, Renji s'écarta et se débarrassa de l'encombrant vêtement. Ce bref moment de répit adoucit la passion dans le cœur de Byakuya. Il se blottit contre le torse puissant du jeune serveur.

« Tu resteras demain ? »

L'hésitation dans la voix du businessman n'échappa pas à Renji. Pris par la douceur de l'instant, il prit son visage en coupe et le redressa. De légères rougeurs ornaient les joues pâles et les sombres orbes fuyaient son regard. Devant cette vulnérabilité dont il devait être le seul témoin, une onde frémissante remonta le long de sa colonne pour exploser en un million de frissons sur sa nuque.

Ichigo avait raison, il était bêtement en train de tomber amoureux.

Il embrassa le front, les tempes, les joues, la mâchoire et ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois avant de répondre.

« Après-demain aussi. »

C'était leur manière de se dire que les sentiments étaient là, naissants et qu'ils avaient envie d'essayer, de voir où ça les mèneraient. Pas de grand discours, ni d'intense déclaration, juste quelques mots pour s'assurer qu'ils se comprenaient.

Quelques fois, l'amour nait où on ne l'attend pas. Kuchiki Byakuya voulait juste se détendre un peu et Abaraï Renji voulait s'amuser avec un riche héritier. Ils n'avaient pas prévu l'alchimie qui se formerait entre leurs corps et leurs cœurs.

C'est peut-être mieux ainsi….

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^!!**

**Sur ce,**

**A une prochaine,**

**Noan  
**


End file.
